The Seed of Death
by roseyangel52
Summary: The Headmisteress Alba tells Harry his cold, hurtful truth. While the Death Eaters still roam close by in hopes to find the Seed of Death. Blood/Jealousy/Love/Hate/Confusion/Chaos! Harry/OC/Ginny If you like please R&R!


**This story is based eight years after the ending to Deathly Hallows. Ron and Hermione married with their first child on the way. Harry and Ginny still together, Harry was offered a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. McGonagall has stepped down as Headmistress when she received a letter from the grave, written by Dumbledore.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**The Seed of Death**

**Chapter One: The New Headmistress**

Waiting for the train the ginger haired Ginny fixed the Man of Wonder's, or as she referred to him as just Harry, tie as roaring of the speeding trains echoed throughout the dome of the train station. He smiled down at her still amazed that they made it through, they were alive and never took a day for granted. After fixing him she too smiled up at him thinking the exact same thing. Odd how they were so alike that they could tell everything about one another with only a look. This made for a calm, loving relationship, although boring also. But after his many adventures Harry presumed boring is what he really needed to be happy, and he was...happy or perhaps more like content.

On her tippy toes Ginny dusted off his broad shoulders and pushed back his shaggy black hair in attempts to fix him up before the train arrived. Harry pushed a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear sealing the whole deal with a soft kiss upon her lips.

"That's enough of that," said Ron coming up behind them with his newly wed wife, "is there ever a time you are not kissing, Ginny?"

"Oh, shut up Ron!" Ginny teased, giving her brother a hug and Hermione an even bigger one.

"Ron, quit teasing her," Hermione said rubbing her barely showing stomach. Now staring at Harry with a friendly smile, "Harry, it's good to see you. We haven't seen you two since the wedding. You seem happy."

_"Happy?" _Harry thought. "Yes, we are quite happy thanks."

Ron placed an arm over his wife, kissing the side of her head before turning to his friend with a question, "So are you ready for your first day?"

"Of course," Harry smiled, "it'll be fun, won't it Hermione?"

"Yes," she agreed, "although we probably won't be seeing much of each other during the weekdays. You are at one end of the school and I'm on the complete other." She laughed which jested that they should all laugh along.

The train halted to a complete stop and everyone gathered around. Soon everyone said their last goodbyes before heading abroad.

Ginny embraced her love with a firm kiss and a warm hug, "Have fun, I'll try to visit as often as I can."

"All right," he uttered warmly. Suddenly she bent over slightly holding her stomach with a shriek of pain, "are you all right Ginny?"

"Yeah," she said straightening herself up, confused, "I don't know what just happen...it felt like a needle went through my bellybutton or something."

Harry just looked at her, "As long as you're all right," he kissed her forehead, "Goodbye for now."

"I love you Harry Potter." Ginny exclaimed as he walked away. Harry stopped at the edge of the train and winked her way before heading on. The train sped off kicking up the winds blowing her long hair along with the train. Those around her, even her brother, waved, some even cried, but she kept still with her hands held before her watching as the train carried him away.

"Here let me get those," said Harry taking Hermione's suitcase and bag, "wow I haven't been on the 9 ¾ train for a while now." He strolled down the narrow alleyway trying hard not to bump into the students passing by. The students passing by smiled as they continued walking as for the students already in their seats they whispered to themselves at the very sight of Harry.

"Only you can draw this much attention," Hermione joked, "you must be use to this by now although I am not."

"Yeah, sorry about this." he exclaimed, "Hey, Hermione where exactly are we going to sit? I mean I've never seen professors take the train before."

"All the way in the back, in the Professor lounge," she explained, "remember we've been there once before. Just keeping heading straight."

Harry led Hermione toward the back where he opened the door for her to go through first and them himself closing the door behind him. Before they could make themselves comfortable the dusty blonde Luna walked out from the shadows causing both Harry and Hermione to jump.

"I'm sorry my intention wasn't to scare you." Luna murmured just barely.

"No," Harry chuckled holding his beating chest, "it's not your fault perhaps it's this bloody train. It always seem creepy to me."

"I like it." Luna exclaimed.

Of course she would. Luna adored the stranger and more demented things in life which only gave her a certain charm. Once Harry thought they would be good for one another, together in a romantic lighting, he could see himself pushing back her blonde hair and laying a kiss upon her lips. She was and still remained beautiful in her own way, a crazier yet exciting way. Yes, if he was with her they would never be quite as bored.

"When are you expecting?" Luna inquired turning to Hermione.

Holding her stomach in surprise Hermione questioned Luna, "How did you even know? I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"You have a mother's glow," uttered Luna before taking her seat once more, "so you are the new professor Harry?"

"Um...yes I suppose I am," Harry answered taking a seat across from Luna and besides Hermione, "and you are a professor as well Luna?"

"Yes," she said turning to Hermione, "it will be nice having you back Hermione. From what the children say the man you put in charge of Potions for last year was quote 'bloody mad'."

"Wait, how come you never told me when I see you? You couldn't just mention that you were a professor at Hogwarts?" inquired Harry.

"You never asked."

"She has you there Harry." Hermione laughed.

"Okay," Harry snapped, but found himself trying to keep from laughing at his own stupidity, "but what do you teach Luna?"

"The study of Magical Creatures," answered Luna, "but once and awhile I help Sybill with Divination." Taking a sip of her tea reminded her of something she needed to tell Hermione, "Did you receive a letter speaking of the new Headmistress?"

"No, no I didn't," Hermione uttered with surprise, "did it say who it was?"

"Alba Antoinette Dumbledore."

"What?" snapped both Harry and Hermione.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry, Hermione and Luna all seat at the faculty table up on high platform above the students. Harry sat between his long time friend Hagrid and McGonagall who's seat to her left was empty for the new Headmistress. On the other side of the Headmistress's chair was Luna at the end and Hermione two seats up from her.

"It's good to have you back Harry," Hagrid leaned over with a smile, "I missed you!" Tears began to fill his dark eyes which he tried to hold back.

"Yes Potter," McGonagall added, "Hogwarts misses you."

"I miss you all as well," Harry grinned widely, "I would never thought I would be back here, teaching non-the-least."

"Professor Potter," Hagrid cheered like a schoolboy, "how exciting! You're a professor now Harry."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly flew open and a phoenix made of fire flew in. All the students ducked while the ancient bird flew over them, flying up high it transformed into a dragon made of water and it flew down toward the head table. Once the dragon smashed into the ground water splashed everyone close including some of the closer students. The water began to reform into a watery woman figure who was walking down the steps towards the students. With each step the watery woman humanized into a beautiful woman. Hair the color of snow, cut short in the back while her sides with to her knees, eyes of a deep blue with flakes of gold. Her skin was fair, and her face was young with rosy cheeks and ruby lips. Short, gray and black pin-strips shorts upon her womanly hips, a black corset over a gray, long-loose-sleeved shirt and her headmistress's robe.

"Scared of a simple magical creatures?" questioned the Headmistress with a smirk, "And you call yourselves Witches and Wizards."

"Is that..." Harry began asking, but was interrupted.

"I am Alba Antoinette Dumbledore," said the Headmistress turning to Harry with a raised brow, turning back around she continued, "I am the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Good evening students." Placing a hand on a hip she stared out at her audience. "I see all new faces to me and trust me when I say that will all change. I will know each and every one of you by name before the week is out. So no one is save from rule breaking," she began walking up the steps and at the top she turned back to the students, "You were all chosen to come here, to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of what you are. And what are you?"

No one answered. No one knew she she was asking a real question or if she was just ranting on with her speech.

"Witches and wizards?" uttered a student softly.

"Witches and Wizards," Alba echoed pleasantly walking towards him, "you stand up. What is your name?"

"Donald Scrapio." he replied standing up. The top of his head was just shy of her neck.

Looking down she spoke, "You look like a third year. What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff, Headmistress Dumbledore."

"Fifty points to Hufflepuff thanks to Donald Scrapio," she spoke loudly looking down at him she caressed his cheek before heading back to the head table, "Perhaps you all should take a lesson from Mr. Scrapio here and speak when spoken too." She continued when she returned to the front of the head table, "Furthermore, you all are always in a competition. Life itself is just a game. Are you prepared to lose or are you going to strive to win? The choice is yours."

With a flick of her wrist food appeared on all the tables. Turning away she shook the hands of her co-workers, but arriving at Harry she skipped over him and headed for the backroom.

Harry quickly followed after her in the backroom. The back room was poorly lit and small with a circular shape. A round table sat in the center with a single flame floating in the air above it. There she was, Headmistress Alba with her headmistress's robe off only her normal attire clinging to her healthy, womanly body. He was stunned, dazed by her body alone. Wide hips, sexy thick thighs, mountains for a bosom and the above all else she was short even with her heeled boots. She opposites Ginny's body in every way possible.

"Can I help you?" Alba inquired with a raised brow and a hand on her hip. Harry was still silent from being in a daze so she asked again, "Professor Potter? Hello," he looked at her, "there we are. Can I help you? Psychologically, perhaps?"

"Um, yes, yes you can actually," he said, "See I thought Albus Dumbledore wrote me this letter for hiring me here at Hogwarts, but I guess my thanks should be for you. So thank you Headmistress."

"Your right, but wrong. My great grandfather did in fact write that letter, I did not. If it was up to me I would not like you near the school let alone teach here." she explained.

"So Albus was your great grandfather," he began, but changed the topic quick, "wait, why don't you want me teaching here, Headmistress?"

"First off let's drop the formalities, shall we Harry?" she began moving in closer, "Your track record says that people around you end up getting in harms way and your first choice is to come to a school full of children? Like I presumed you never use you head which makes me wonder if you did not have your past would any of the nonsense you created over the years would happen in the first place...,"

"Now wait a minute! I was asked if I could teach here by an old friend..."

"That you just let die," Alba interrupted him, "like most people around you ended up doing. Tell me Harry, where would you be if no one died in your stead?" She waited for a response, but he gave none so she continued, "You were lucky you had friends, but you used them for your own gain...,"

"Now wait just there! I loved every friend that died for the greater good..."

"Greater good?" she snapped, "What greater good Harry? Yes, you may have indeed loved them, but you still used them. You were so caught up with your childhood rivalry, your enlarged ego, and all the bullshit they fed you about being the chosen one and your destiny that you actually thought that you were the only one who could defeat Voldemort? Come on Harry! You did nothing, your friends and those who were loyal to you defeated Voldemort. You just ended up giving the final blow." She sat down on a chair staring up at him speaking in a much softer tone, "And was it worth all the lives lost? Harry? What really come from the ending to your game," she rose to her feet once more, "My great grandfather Albus, to whom I was named after, is dead and for what? Your legend, your exciting adventures, and your biblical battle will be forgotten in given years of peace. Sure your grandchildren will remember you, your greatness, but their grandchildren? Don't fool yourself Harry. We remember those who die in glory not those who survive in it."

Without another word spoken Alba left Harry in his sorrow daze, alone slumped in a chair remembering all who died. Her harsh words, her cold logic. He was what she blunted out with anger and who can blame her? The world's greatest wizard Albus Dumbledore died protecting him. Everyone will remember Dumbledore, Severus and the rest, but him? What about him?


End file.
